The use of golf cart type recreational vehicles is well known in recreational and sporting environments. In addition to use on golf courses to transport golfers and their equipment, such carts find other uses in fulfilling transportation needs in other types of off road environments as well such as, but not limited to, transportation of individuals and materials in large convention halls or outdoor areas where it may desirable to transport individuals or materials quickly and where other types of conveyances may not be appropriate because of size and other considerations.
Various arrangements of golf cart type vehicles are known and manufactured by companies including E-Z-Go, Club Car, Yamaha, Textron, and Fairplay, such as represented by the disclosures of U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D345,717; D369,762; D373,099; D395,023; D498,704; and D514,981.
In many instances known golf cart type recreational vehicles provide storage space in the rear portion of the cart so that various items in addition to a driver and, possibly, a passenger, may also be transported. Further, it is known to provide additional seating in the rear of similar type carts. Such seating may be configured to face forward or rearward but most often these seats may be configured to be positioned only in one direction or the other. Quite often such seats are substantially permanently installed so that use of such carts is more limited and less versatile.
In light of recognized deficiencies in known golf cart type recreational vehicles, alternative seating accessories that provide configuration variety to afford maximum use of the golf cart type recreational vehicles for all types of transportation needs remains a desired goal.
While various implementations of golf cart seating accessories and golf bag securing configurations have been developed, no design has emerged that generally encompasses all of the desired characteristics as hereafter presented in accordance with the present subject matter.